


Car Rides

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, M/M, Pining, Sex Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: If having detailed sex fantasies of a threesome with a car and an angel was a crime then Dean had racked up enough priors to send him away for life.For the prompt:It can be anything, as long as Dean gets bent forward over the hood





	Car Rides

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](https://omgbubblesomg.tumblr.com/post/185956503826/pull-over) and on the kink meme [here](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/145162.html?thread=46079498#t46079498).

So there he was. Radio blaring. Sun setting. Road smooth beneath him. Everything just as it should be. A few brews in the cooler wouldn't go astray but he was minding _his own damn business_ was the main thing. 

And then...

Out of nowhere...

Snap _CRACK._

He's had a lot of experience with Cas turning up unannounced but it was usually not so damn LOUD. He swerved a few feet into the opposite lane. Thank god there was no one else on the road. 

"Jesus, Cas! You almost gave me a heart attack! What the hell are you--"

If you've ever heard a fully grown angel throw himself over the back of a car seat to suction face-first into the unsuspecting neck of an indignant driver then you'll know exactly what sound Cas made as soon as he arrived in the impala. If you've never heard it then you'll have to use your imagination, but it sounded something like _phhhwoopfsssmmnnnngcaswhatthefuckgetthefuckoffmewhatthePOP_

Cas withdrew for only the short few seconds required to say, "Dean, hurry," before he was straight back to his attempt at merging his face into Dean's neck. 

"Hurry to do WHAT? What are you DOING?" 

Apparently Cas had done all the explaining he planned on doing because he didn't bother breaking the seal he'd formed against Dean's skin to shed any light on the situation. He somehow got up and over the backseat and into the front without losing his grip. 

"Cas!"

A fire break in the trees came up and Dean aimed for it with one hand on the wheel and one hand on Cas's sternum, trying to keep him at bay. He was having about as much success as if Cas was an Olympic-medallist octopus. 

The car came to a stop and he tried to turn towards Cas to ask just what the _hell_ was going on, but Cas didn't seem to be all that bothered by Dean's discomfort and he immediately kicked open the side door and slid out, dragging Dean behind him because apparently Dean using his own door was a waste of time and resources.

Cas, hold up!" He tried to get a grip on the passenger handrail on his way out the door but Cas was having none of it. Instead of exiting the car normally Dean exited face-first. He landed on what could have been mistaken for a pile of elbows and knees but which was in fact Cas, Angel of the Lord and Pain in the Ass.

"Okay, Cas, tell me right now what you’re—"

The pile of elbows and knees opened and Dean fell between them. Cas wrapped him back up and held tight. The angel blade in his pocket dug into Dean's hip and Dean opened his mouth to maybe complain about the position when Cas rolled him over and an angel blade fell out of the sleeve of the trench coat. And if the angel blade was in his coat then that meant that the thing in his pocket was actually....

"Oh," Dean said.

Cas’s mouth made a sound like a wet dolphin slipping free from a very tiny porthole, and he immediately moved from Dean's neck to his earlobe and began to set up camp there. He nibbled and licked like he was getting paid for it. And he was _uncomfortably good at it._ If ear-nibbles could earn awards then Cas was going for the world title. 

"Jesus," Dean whimpered. 

"I need..." Cas said against his ear, about an octave lower than necessary and with way too much Sex Appeal. 

At this point Dean could make a pretty educated guess as to what exactly Cas needed, but he wanted to hear it out loud anyway. He _deserved_ to hear it out loud. He'd done his waiting. Over a decade of it, staring and pining and pretending the Gay Thoughts didn’t actually make him gay. Ha! Now if Cas was affected by some kind of angelic sex bug then Dean knew he wasn't a good enough man to deny either of them the cure. 

"Okay," he said. "Saddle up, Cas. What do you need?"

"You," Cas groaned. 

Something settled beneath Dean's ribcage that felt a lot like a Feeling. He squashed it ruthlessly until it slithered back into the I-don't-deserve-Cas hole it came from. 

"Okay, buddy," he said. "How do you want me?" He pressed 'record' on his internal spank-bank video system because if Cas was under the influence and said "Get on your knees" then Dean needed to keep the moment permanently etched into his brain. 

Cas groaned and his face contorted for a moment. He looked to be in genuine pain. "Get on the hood of the car," he begged. 

Dean came instantly. 

Well, not quite. But it was a close damn call.

If having detailed sex fantasies of a threesome with a car and an angel was a crime then Dean had racked up enough priors to send him away for life. He knew exactly what parts of his Baby could hold his weight and—even more important—what parts could take the weight of two people. When Cas's grip loosened he scrabbled for the hood and hauled himself up, propping his feet on the bumper and spreading his knees invitingly. This was a good pose. This was a make-people-want-to-bang-you pose. This was a Dean-is-DTF pose.

He leaned back and raised an eyebrow and was a half second away from a patented Winchester Line when Cas grabbed him by the shoulder and hip and physically hauled him sideways. He landed with a thud, facedown on Baby's beautifully waxed finish. 

"Hey!" 

Cas paid little to no heed to Dean's alarm or, apparently, social niceties in general. He clenched his fists in the denim of Dean's jeans and shredded them without any regard for the highway that they were only just hidden from. 

"I liked those!"

"So did I," Cas gasped. Then he pressed one hand between Dean's shoulders and another between his thighs and the angel-blade-that-wasn't-an-angel-blade made a thrilling return to its previous employment as an instrument used to dig into Dean's hip. 

Dean clamped his legs shut. He may be horny on main specifically for Cas's dick but he wasn't a spring chicken and he certainly wasn't ready to start taking cock with no prep whatsoever. 

Cas, unfortunately, was not on board with that plan. He was also decidedly stronger than Dean and merely pried his legs back open and stood between them to stop them closing. 

"Alright cowboy, slow down," Dean grunted, trying to twist out from under Cas's hands. 

"I don't have time," Cas groaned. He pressed his teeth to Dean's shoulder. He was shaking all over. His hips humped up against Dean’s ass like he was trying to fuck him through their clothes.

"Make time!"

Cas grunted and clenched his eyes shut, huffing little breaths of air against Dean’s neck. He palmed the small of Dean's back and something swelled inside him. Dean didn't have a chance to analyse the suspiciously magicky-angely-swelly feeling because Cas quickly followed up with the tip of his cock, letting it rub between Dean’s cheeks so Dean could feel the head snagging invitingly against his hole. Precisely where he wanted to feel it most. There was no resistance. It appeared to be aided by something wet and warm. Something leaking _directly out of Dean's ass._

"Did you prep me with grace?" Dean demanded, gasping and outraged and hoping like hell that the outrage would cover up how turned on he was by the entire situation. 

Cas's only reply was to lean over until Dean was fully lost beneath the trench coat which flared out to either side. Because Cas was still (almost) fully clothed. Which was _also not a turn on, dammit, brain._

Cas’s cock nudged up against him again. Hot. _Hard._ Dean had had many fantasies of exactly how hot and hard Cas would be in this situation, and he was pleased (read: desperately turned on) to discover that Cas was precisely as hot and hard as he had always hoped. Cas’s cock felt like… it felt like…

Christ, it felt like it was going to split him in two. It felt like it was going to find a home in Dean’s libido and never come out.

_I want it._

He tried to arch and get into a better spot. He tried to spread his legs further. He tried to grope around behind him to at least cop a feel. But with Cas's weight thrown against his back he was well and truly stuck in the exact position Cas decided. 

“Dean, I, _ah,_ I want, _ahh,_ I _crave—"_ Cas’s breathing sped up and his hands slowed way down, petting him like he was… shit, like he was something precious. Something deserving of petting.

Lord, he was screwed. 

Metaphorically, that was. 

Well. 

"Do it," he begged. "Cas, do it!"

Cas did it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this fic? Would you like the same fic but BETTER? Might I interest you in [Conservation Of Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/153882) by entanglednow. It has SEX CURSES it has BABY it has DEAN THINKING HE'S NOT WORTHY it has the most unholy BLASPHEMY YOU HAVE EVER DREAMED OF click the link and live your best lives, my children


End file.
